Malice in Wonderland
by ErinPhantomhive
Summary: Welcome back to Underland Malice.     This is a twisted/Gothic version of Alice in Wonderland.     Rated M for Language, Graphic Violence, Rape, and overall scariness.      Read at your own risk.
1. The Rise of the new Hatter

The boy screamed as he repeatedly stabbed the man beneath him. How dare he try to send him back! How dare he? "I'm not ever going back, ever!" He shouted at the bleeding corpse. He froze for a moment, as if just realizing what he'd done. He stared down at the man, and laughed. "Stupid old man," He spat, as he looked down at the knife he was holding. It was stained crimson with the old man's blood. _Filthy Blood…_ He mused to himself. He looked up at the table and plucked a tea cup from its saucer. He turned the man onto his side, so that his blood spilled into the cup. He wiped off the rim of the cup, and gingerly sipped at its contents. He stood, and looked back at the man again-Or more so at his top hat. "You won't be needing this." He said coldly as he snatched the hat and placed it on top of his own head, sitting at the table of corpses. "Well then ladies and gentlemen," He giggled, "let the tea party begin."


	2. The White Rabbit

Amy noticed the white rabbit after she turned off the vocaloid she'd been listening to. It startled her a bit because in the video the rabbit had been the cause of insanity. She yawned and walked outside. She had to go shopping for that evening's dinner. Her stepfather always expected to be treated like a king. Every night he would demand a four course dinner, then expect it to be cleaned up by the women of the house as he sat on his ass all day watching television. "A proper bastard he is." She muttered under her breath as she glared at his car on her way down the street.

She came to a stop when she saw the rabbit again. Why was it there? Was it following her perhaps? She shrugged and crouched down to look at it, surprisingly it didn't shy away from her, but instead it seemed to be watching her. It was as if it was expecting her.

"What do you want Rabbit?" She asked it. _As if you're going to reply…_

The rabbit sniffed the air, then turned hopping a few feet, then it turned to look at Amy again.

"You don't expect me to follow do you?" She asked skeptically, but the rabbit just hopped again, then looked at her. She sighed and followed after the rabbit, just for curiosity's sake, because it was a rather curious situation.

She followed the rabbit into the backyard, and watched it move quickly through the grass. Suddenly, she heard a terrible crumbling sound, and the ground beneath her caved in. Amy grabbed at the ground around her, trying to keep herself from falling into the hole, but it was in vain, as whatever she grabbed crumbled away as well. She found herself falling into an inky darkness. It was cold, and frightening. She heard screams, and wicked laughter as the darkness turned into what appeared to be black and red diamonds that were being warped by the speed of her fall. Something scratched at her skin, and she winced. She saw an approaching checkered floor, and winced for impact. For surely this would be the end of her.

But then the unexpected happened.

She hovered just above the floor.

She softly landed on her hands and knees, and slowly stood, finding herself facing a tall young man with silvery white hair that was of shoulder length. He wore an outfit of purple and white, and his eyes were pink. But the strangest thing about the man was his rabbit ears. He was staring at a pocket watch, then looked at Amy. "That fall took approximately two minutes. You just got here and already you are behind schedule Alice." He said ruefully as he shook his head.

Amy blinked. "Alice? Who's Alice?"

"You are, you stupid girl." He said irritably as he turned towards a door. "Come on then, Get out there."

"Where am I?"

"JUST GO." He shouted as he shoved her into the next room, closing the door behind them.


	3. Through the Door

**Hello everyone! Just a quick word with you all. I'm not really so much one to check story traffic as it doesn't really let me know how people feel about my writing. SO, for those of you that have followed me before, you know I like reviews, to those of you that are new. Well, you know now that I like reviews! So, guess what I'm asking you to do?**

Amy stumbled forward and looked around the room, turning momentarily to glare at the rabbit hybrid before her. "You are extremely rude for a rabbit." She informed him.

His ears twitched, and he shrugged, walking over to a door, and going through it. As it closed behind him, it shrunk to be about a foot in size. Amy walked to the door, and upon further inspection found that it was covered in tiny black and red skulls. _Interesting…_ She thought to herself as she reached for the silver doorknob.

Just then a table appeared in the room. Amy raised an eyebrow and ran a hand over the black lace tablecloth, pausing as her hand came to a tiny glass bottle; she picked it up, and looked at it. Around the neck of the bottle, there was a small tag that had the words _**Drink Me **_in red cursive written upon it. She hesitated, then uncorked the bottle, smelling its contents. _Cherries._ Her mind told her as it recognized the scent. She glanced up and saw a tiny chocolate cake with white frosting that read _**Eat me.**_ She picked up the cake, and examined it. Something in the back of her mind told her that she would need the cake for later, so she wrapped it up in a black napkin, and put it into the pocket of her green hoodie. She looked back at the bottle. "Well," She said out loud, "This is what you get for following the fucking rabbit Amy." She brought the bottle to her lips, and drained the contents.

A sudden wave of pain washed over her, and she screamed. She dropped the bottle, not even hearing the shatter. Her whole body convulsed, and contracted in on itself, the pain of it was white hot behind her eyes. She dropped to the ground, and sobbed uncontrollably. Would this pain ever end?

The pain eventually did subside, and she stood slowly. Her clothes were in a vast sea around her. She looked from right to left, and saw that there was a tiny black dress near the table that seemed to be her size. She manuvered through the cloth, and walked over to the dress. She quickly changed into it, and found that it hugged her every curve, and that the neckline dipped rather low. She found a white apron, and put it on over the dress.

She turned back to the door, as if suddenly remembering that it was there. She ran over to the now giant cake that was poking out of her hoodie, and ripped a piece off, running through the door. She was right, she was going to need that cake.


End file.
